Jason Wynn
Jason Broderick Wynn is a crime lord and business man who killed Al Simmons, who then becomes Spawn. He is one of the main antagonists of the Spawn series. He is one of Spawn's arch-enemies alongside The Violator, Malebolgia, Mammon and Satan. Biography Wynn made a deal with Malebolgia in which he traded the soul of Simmons in exchange for psychoplasm. The sample that he obtained was combined with Simmons' memories and transformed into a training ground made up of building of his past known as "Simonsville". Simonsville was destroyed by Spawn and Wynn was defeated, having his memory wiped and was returned to Earth two days after his disappearance. After this, he would work on and off with the Clown to bring about the end of Spawn. When Mammon restored the Clown's existence on Earth and gave him a pass to take a new body, he chose Wynn and became a dominant role in his psyche. He then went on a killing spree in his spare time, murdering women who resembled Wanda Blake. Wynn was caught in the act, and in the Clown's face paint at a construction site. Spawn then saved the women and defeated Wynn. The Clown then let Wynn let go of the steel girder he was clinging to and fall to his death, allowing him to take full possession of his body. Wynn then reappeared in issues 167-168, having been separated from the Clown after the white light event, but his hands have stayed permanently red. Throughout his career, Wynn has gathered incriminating information/evidence on various governments and organizations, providing him a bargaining chip to bring him back to his authority if lost and preventing him from being terminated. However, Spawn revealed that he found and destroyed all the evidence Wynn had found, allowing Wynn to be vulnerable to those who want him dead. Spawn then leaves Wynn, seeing him as a "dead man". In the later issues Jim Downing eveutally kills Wynn for good. Appearances in other media ''Spawn: The Movie (1997) In the movie, he is the main antagonist. He is less powerful than his comic counterpart, and is a lot more emotional and hot-tempered. He, along with his right hand Jessica Priest, killed Al Simmons in person, instead of having him killed. He was played by Martin Sheen. ''Todd McFarlane's Spawn: The Animated Series Jason Wynn is one of the main antagonists of the series, he is also the head of the Central Intelligence Agency. He is the mastermind behind the plot that killed Al Simmons in his mortal form. He was voiced by John Rafter Lee. To increase his power, Jason exerts influence on Senator Scott McMillan to run for president. In exchange, he protects his son, Billy, a prolific child-killer. He works closely with Chapel and Tony Twist to form a plan to kill Spawn. One night, Wynn received an alert that Terry Fitzgerald, one of his best employees, was investigating his illegal arms business. He dispatched Chapel to kill Fitzgerald but received the news that Chapel had been stopped by Spawn. Not giving up, Wynn next dispatched Leon and Merrick to stop Fitzgerald as he closed in on a warehouse. Once again, his lackeys were stopped and Fitzgerald was able to uncover evidence that Wynn was secretly selling weapons to terrorist to deepen his pockets. Navigation Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Image Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Deal Makers Category:Crime Lord Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Imprisoned Category:Businessmen Category:Power Hungry Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Murderer Category:Hegemony Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Blackmailers Category:Military Category:Criminals Category:Lawful Evil Category:Thugs Category:Psychopath Category:Supervillains Category:Martial Artists Category:Assassin Category:Pure Evil Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Pawns Category:Archenemy Category:Deceased Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Spawn Villains Category:The Heavy